


What's that for ?

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x01 alternative version, Izzy is the best sister wbk, M/M, Malec, can I have this dance, dance, malec dancing scene, thanks Todd for the inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: Alec comes to see his beloved Magnus and he brings something with him...





	What's that for ?

After an exhausting and really intense day, the Institute finally became quiet again. Well, to be honest... That was not entirely true. Someone was still very restless and Isabelle, amused, was watching his brother while he was actively searching for something. 

«Need some help maybe ?» She offered when he went ahead of her for the third time.  
«Yes, did you see my...»

He didn't finish his sentence, noticing after a while the object she was holding in her hands.

He sighed and asked, already tired :

«Izzy... What the hell are you doing with my phone ?»

She smiled innocently and Alec suddenly felt a certain apprehension. Maybe he didn't want to know after all. 

«You left it her.» She explained, pointing the table right in front of her «I just kept it like the amazing sister that I am.»

Alec rolled his eyes but he gave her a smile nonetheless.

«Thank you. But I'm almost late so can you... ? »  
«Of course !» She gave the phone back « Say hi to Magnus for me !» 

She looked way too happy, that was really suspicious but Alec didn't have the time to worry about it. 

**********

Magnus opened the door right after Alec had knocked and he came face-to-face with a bunch of flowers, mostly roses. The message was pretty obvious indeed but Alec never was a subtle guy. Magnus raised an eyebrow, not knowing how to react because, clearly, he wasn't expected this. 

«What's that for ?» He asked after blinking multiple times.

He seemed incredibly confused and Alec found that really adorable. 

«Do I need a reason ?» He inquired in return.

Maybe the conversation he had earlier with Catarina about Magnus not dealing well with his recent firing genuinely upset him... And maybe he wanted to distract his boyfriend, saw that flower shop and spontaneously thought it was a good idea ? But it wasn't planned at all, Alec just followed his heart.

Magnus simply smiled and his face brightened with a spark of joy. Once again, Alexander never ceased to amaze him.

«Come here. » 

He gently grabbed Alec's jacket and leaned in for a tender kiss, closing the door with his magic. He felt Alec smiling against his lips and, for a moment, he completely forgot how mad he was. They both refused to step away so they stayed immobile a little longer, just sharing their breathes. They used to end a kiss like that, with their foreheads pressed together, enjoying this precious instant. Magnus was the first to break the silence when he realized he didn't thank Alexander properly.

«I don't know what I did to deserve this but I appreciate. » 

He couldn't help but wink and Alec immediately started blushing. Adorable. He snapped his fingers and a vase which looked really ancient appeared on the dinner table. Magnus turned towards Alec, looking for his approbation.

«It's the perfect place don't you think ? »

Alec nodded so the warlock took his present and put the flowers in the vase. He observed him an instant then, like the perfect boyfriend he was, he wanted to know if everything went well with his clients. 

“So what did...” He couldn't finish his question because a music suddenly started playing, surprising them both.

“It's definitely not me.” Magnus said, showing his hands to prove his innocence and Alec trusted him because he immediately recognized the song. 

_One look at you  
My whole life falls in line_

He grabbed his phone, trying to understand what the hell happened and he saw that an alarm was programmed. His cheeks flushed and he didn't dare hold Magnus' stare.

“It's probably Izzy's fault, she had my phone, I should have known she was up to something...” The more Alec tried to apologize the more he looked confused and embarrassed.

Magnus started laughing but not to make fun of him, it was never his intention. He was contemplating his dear boyfriend with tenderness only, like he was the most precious thing on earth. 

_I prayed for you, before I called you mine  
I can't believe it's true sometimes_

“May I have the pleasure ?” He offered his hand and Alec fixed his gaze on him, way too astounded to give a proper answer. Magnus was smiling all the more and he shrugged his shoulders. 

“What ? I love this song too !”  
“Magnus... I …” Actually Alec didn't really know what he wanted to say. That he never learned how to dance and was afraid to look stupidily stiff ? That this music overwhelmed him so much which means he'll probably fall apart soon ? 

Magnus dramatically let out a sigh and since Alec was too busy searching for excuses, he decided to take things into his own hands. He placed his right palm behind his new dance partner's back shoulder and pulled him in close. 

_I can't believe it's true_

Alec felt feverish but he managed somehow to regain control. He rested his left hand on Magnus' hip, taking a deep breath.Their free hands were immediately looking for each other and they interlaced their fingers. Magnus grinned, that was better. They slowly started moving just when the chorus was playing.

_I get to love you  
It's the best thing that I'll ever do_

Nothing else mattered.They forgot everything, the demon attack, Magnus' firing, their own fears... Everything. There were only them, dancing with a surprising synchronisation. Only them and the music. Nothing more and it was perfect. No. It was magical. 

_I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you  
Whatever may come, your heart I will choose_

Without a warning, Magnus lead him into a turn and Alec followed the movement even if he was persuaded he'll end up stepping on Magnus' foot. Fortunately it didn't happen and everything went well, especially his pirouette. Magnus had a respectul whistle, he sincerely seemed really proud.

“That was graceful.”

Alec started laughing, it was really the most beautiful song Magnus has ever heard. 

_Forever I'm yours, forever I do  
I get to love you, I get to love you_

“Idiot.” Alec whispered but he was smiling, he didn't even try to hide how in love he was. And Magnus couldn't blame him because he was himself unable to stop giving him heart eyes. But he didn't mind, he was with Alexander, he didn't need anything more.

They kept dancing like that a few hours, enjoying their time together and silently making a promise : they wouldn't go anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it !  
> You can find me on twitter (@Onceuponavideo1) and tumblr (@Onceuponavideo)
> 
> (And the song is I get to love you by Ruelle... Who's surprised ?)


End file.
